


A Wolf Sheeps in Clothing

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst?, Dread wolf has taken me, M/M, Side Story, Small Plot, Smut, Solas being sneaky, Sort of an AU, Tamlen gets to look pretty, death mention, hurt/comfort?, pre-A Sentinel's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you love a masked figure? How has it come to this? How do I love a god?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Sheeps in Clothing

Music played as the dancers danced. Bards and poets recited verse after verse as ladies swooned over them. Tamlen hated parties especially masquerades. It was his fathers idea to hold this party. He hated not knowing the person behind the mask, it made him uneasy not knowing who they truly were. Tonight, he donned a sliver Halla shaped mask encrusted with sapphires and diamonds. The horns were covered in gold leaf which sparkled in the moonlight. He tended to wear loose fitting clothing and tonight was no exception. He'd ordered some new clothing his favourite tailor shop for this occasion. Grey leather pants, an level blue top that reached past he knees in full length. He never like wearing sleeves thus had the sleeves slit open with a loop at the end that would fit on his middle finger.  
He'd somehow managed to avoid most of the part goers by staying on the terrace. He'd been there most of the night but didn't mind, he loved the view the terrace offered. It was in just the right position to give a view overlooking the city. He sat on one of the many sofas placed around the large terrace with a bottle of finely aged wine in his hand. He leaned back on the motion of pillows he had created as he grabbed the cork screw off of the glass table next to him. He'd yet to uncork it and was finally to when one of the guests approached him.

"All alone? Mind if I join you?"

Tamlen looked up at him, almost dropping the bottle as he gazed at him. The man donned a white wolfs mask, he wore simple leather pants along with a simple white shirt that fluttered in the wind. He wore what appeared to be a wolfs pelt around his waist with sliver foot wrappings. Tamlen had never seen a more handsome man in his life and was being to question his preferences.

"Um...y-yea." He gestured to the empty seats. "I-I don't mind at all."

"Why thank you."

The man sat in the seat closest to Tamlen and watched as he finally uncorked the bottle he placed the cork screw the cork attached back onto the table before offering some to the man. He politely decline saying he'd had enough of wine for the evening. Tamlen took a sip before setting it down on the table.

"So...what brings you to the party? Come with a friend, invited by parents, etc?"

Tamlen picked the bottle up and lifted it too his lips taking another sip.

"A friend of mine brought me along. He told me these parties were full of beautiful women, dancers...and a shy son." 

Tamlen nearly choked on the wine. He finally managed to swallow before looking at the man in shock. 

"W-what?!"

The man laughed shaking his head. "Information passed to my friend then to me by a fellow name Nero I believe."

"I can't believe he said that......"

Tamlen wanted to curl up into a ball. He felt beyond embarrassed. The man gently placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with being shy. I do not tend to go to parties but my friend insisted I do. I'm not as shy but I still find crowds a bit unnerving." 

Tamlen smiled at the man. "I'm pretty sure you already know but my name is Tamlen."

"Solar" 

Both looked towards the party as an upbeat tune began to play. He Solar stand and then bow holding his hand out towards him. 

"Care to dance?"

Tamlen took his hand standing with his aid. "I'd love to."

They started to dance in time with the beat but ended a merry mess. Tameln was smiling and laughing more than he had laughed in ages. The bards then begun to play a more mellow tune, one the two elf's were more than happy to follow. They stood closer together this so much so Tamlen lean his head on the other mans shoulder as they danced. He felt genuinely happy for the first time in ages, as short lived as it may have been. The party ended with that song and for the first time, he wished it hadn't.

"Please, come to the next party if you can...I'd like to get to know you more."

He suddenly had the urge to kiss the man, as if he was a fairy tail princess. Instead he received a kiss on the head before receiving a gentle caress.

"We will see what the future holds."

He watched the man as he left long with the other guests. Never before had his heart ached this much. He ran to his room jumping onto the bed, squealing. He grabbed his journal and began to write the nights events down....

~*~

Months had passed since he'd seen Solar. He briefly attended the summer soirée, which was masquerade themed along with the fall soirée which shared the same theme. His 40th birthday was fast approaching and he was given the task of choosing a theme. He choose to have a simple party no masks or fancy attire. He'd hoped that Solar would attend. 

Yet again he sat out on the terrace. This time he had three bottles of wine with him, all ready to help him get drunk if need be. He waited and waited for hours for him to arrive. Nothing. He started to cry. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he pulled his knees into his chest burying his face in them. He slowly began to sob, body trembling with each breath he drew.

"Is, everything alright?"

Tamlen lifted his head as he sidled, rubbing tears from his eyes. A man stood beside him with concerned eyes.

"I-I'm fine." He sluffed it off, waving his hand slightly.

"You do not seem fine? Is that why you are here alone...the shy son."

Tamlen jerked slightly before looking into the mans pale green eyes. "S-Solar?!"

Solar smiled and nodded. "Did you really think I wouldn't come."

Tamlen stood up hugging the man. He moved back slightly placing both hands on his face before kissing him. Solar wrapped his arms around Tamlen pulling him closer. He proble the kiss for a moment stalking into Tamlen's sapphire eyes. He smiled dumping him on sofa and cloning overtop of him. They resumed the kiss. Tamlen wrapped his arms around the elf as he slowly made his way Tamlen's neck, nipping at it and biting it. Tamlen moaned a shiver radiated throughout his body. 

"Do you wish me to stop?"

Tamlen shook his head. "No..." His voice had been reduced to that of a whimper at this point. "I-I've just...I've never laid with another man...I...I've only ever gone as face as-mmmhh!!"

Solar kissed him sliding his hand up the elf's shirt. Tamlen groaned as Solar started to rub a nipple. He watched the elf move back and slid his shirt up. Solar then leaned forward tracing his nipple with his tongue. Tamlen covered his mouth as he started to whined and moan. 

"Are you alright?" Solar asked as he pulled away.

Tameln sat up rather breathlessly looking him in the eyes. "I-I...know somewhere....more comfortable than...here..."

"Lead the way then."

Tameln took Solar by the hand, leading him to his bedroom. They resumed instantaneously, locking the door behind them. Tamlen stripped as he backed towards the bed. The floor was a sea of clothing as the two elves lay on the bed. Tamlen gazed into his eyes as he yet again wrapped his arms around the elf. 

"Now, tell me if this hurts too much. I do not wish to cause you any pain."

He nodded as Solar snapped his fingers covering them in oil or grease. Tamlen's breath hitched as Solar gently probed his hole. Solar quickly slid a finger in, letting Tamlen adjust before moving it around. Tamlen could feel his body trembling just as he could feel Solar's finger inside of him. Tamlen suddenly jerked with pleasure crying out a bit as Solar hit his sweet spot.

"Are you alright?!" Solar's voice was full of concern as he went to pull his finger out.

"D-don't...." Solar stopped. "I...what..." Tamlen was breathing heavily now, eyes glazed over with desire as he looked at Solar. "What was that.....it felt good?"

Solar smiled, visibly relaxing. "It's known as a sweet spot. It's a spot inside of you that causes great pleasure when hit." He gently pressed against it, making Tamlen moan and groan under him.

"More...I beg of you more!"

Solar smiled, kissing the elf before inserting another finger. He was able to insert a third not too long after. Eventually he pulled out and moved lower down taking Tamlen's hardened cock in his hand. He started to lap up the beads of pre-cum that had formed before taking it entirely into his mouth. Tamlen whimpered grabbing the silk sheets in his hands. He wasn't it able to hold out for long. His back arched as he dug his heels into the bed. His whole body jerked as he came, his spend filling Solar's mouth. Solar swallowed before licking his lips and kissing the elf.

"You taste much sweeter than I expected."

"I...I am to please." Tamlen lifted his arms about his head slightly as he smiled.

Solar then lifted one of his legs before lining himself up and sliding in. 

"You are so tight Tameln, even after I loosened you up.

Tamlen moaning grasping at the sheets as he cried out a bit. He'd never gone this far with another man nor had he ever felt this much pleasure. Solar waited until Tamlen had adjusted to he before moving. Tamlen gasped arching his back while now tightly gripping the sheets beside him. He moaned a surge of pulsars rolled through him. It wasn't long become he came, hot seed splattering on his stomach and on the bed. Solar quicken his pace as Tamlen tighten even more around him. Solar stilled with a grunt, coming inside of the elf. Tamlen let out a satisfied him as Solar lay next to him. He moved laying his head on the elf's broad chest.

"That was amazing." He said with a yawn.

"I'm glad you liked it." Solar gently started to stroke Tamlen hair, kissing his head. "You should grow it out."

"Why? Is neck length too short for you?"

"You'd look good with longer hair."

"Maybe it'll be longer...next time...we...meet." He yawned again before curling into him and falling asleep. 

Solar waited until he had completely fallen asleep before leaving. Tamlen and his parents had a terrible row the next morning. He ran off to the temple of Mythal after and prayed to her. Thoren his son was already there with Halla, Nero his befriends daughter. They'd become quite smitten with each other and had plans to wed one day. 

_"At least some of us can be happy now a days."_

He smiled as he watched them leave. How lucky to be eighteen with no concerns in the world.

~*~

Time passed them by like it was nothing. Their bonds grew stronger and stronger with each meeting. Tamlen loved Solar and he knew Solar loved him. Now came the time to inform Solar of his decision. They met in Tamlen's home per usual but with a less joyous mood. Solar sat on the sofa, hands folded in front of him as he leaned forward. Tamlen was about to break the news and recked his heart to do so. 

"Solar...I need to say something. We won't be able to meet as often anymore." He stood behind him leaning on the sofa.

"Why is that? Has something happened?"

"I am...to be at Mythals temple at Dawn tomorrow. To prove I am serious about become a Sentinel."

"What!!" Tamlen backed away as Solar shot up from his seat. "Why would you give yourself to a god!" He charged over to him gently taking his head in his hands. "Please do not do this."

"Solar, I don't understand...."

He backed away with a huff waving his arms about before sliding them through his hair. 

"It's time for the truth now...I guess I saw this coming." He looked at Tameln with earnest eyes. "My tire name is Solas, the night we met...what mask was I wearing?"

Suddenly it dawn on Tamlen. His eyes went wide with fear before he started to cry. "You ticked me!!!! You....fucking tricked me!!! You're Fen'Harel!!!!!" He wanted to run from him and yet ran to him, hitting him. "I hate you!!! I hate you!!! You lying bastard!!!"

Solas wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. "I know."

Tamlen broke down in his arms. He felt beyond betrayed yet his heart resumed to hate him. It was hours before he finally calmed down. He sat next to Solas as they made the final decision as to what was to happen with their relationship. They decided quickly. Tamlen stood on the steps to the temple watching the sun rise. He needed to move on. He needed a distraction, someone new to love but whom. Abelas then presented himself. A man with Tamlen's love. So, he feed his heart lies and false love hoping true love would bloom within.

Days turned into weeks then months then years. He lied to himself everyday about his love for Abelas. He even denied knowing Solas when he was asked to be Mythals body guard. That didn't stop them, however, from sharing a bed one last time. Months later Mythal was asked to attend a meeting for a peace treaty. It was a trap. Mythal was bombarded by Falon'Din and his followers while he had to deal with Andruil. Solas had suspected this to be a trap and had send people to help fight but they fell all to quickly. He watched Telo as he was cut down before dropping his own staff. The world was spinning and he couldn't keep his footing. Blood suddenly filled his mouth before dripping down his chin. He felt the sword as it was removed falling back onto the ground. Blood pooled around him as he struggled to breath.

"Tamlen!!!"

He could hear Abelas. It took him a moment to fully realize that he was being held by someone. He reached up gently caressing Abelas and informing him of a gift he had gotten for him before closing his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was being carried by someone warm and familiar. It didn't matter in the end. The call to the other side was took great and he slowly slipped away leaving everything behind, not knowing he'd slumber for centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the A Sentinel's Heart Series. Highlights a moment in Tamlen's past and a bit from another's perspective.


End file.
